


Voyeur 7

by Joy



Series: Voyeur [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: Chapter Summaries:In Violet:  4 days later, Robert Makepeace finds Daniel in the parking lot and invites him into his camping rig for some kinky sex.Gag Order:  4 days later, plus eight more.  Daniel has a negative side effect to the violet wand.  When it's over, Jack fucks him in a VIP room bondage scene.In the Dark:  The next day.  Jack does something odd.  It's the day before they go to Tollan and thus begins the events of Shades of Grey.  The next chapter is entitled Colors of Grey.Cross-Posted at Joysgate HERE: http://www.joysgate.com/voyeur-7/





	Voyeur 7

**Author's Note:**

> Quote: “I’m Your Man”, Wham(George Michael), and George Michael’s “I Want Your Sex.”

#  Voyeur 7: Extremes

* * *

 

_Baby I'm your man_   
_If you're gonna do it, do it right_   
_Right_   
_Do it with me_

_. . ._

_What’s your definition of dirty baby?_   
_What do you consider pornography?_   
_Don’t you know I love it till it hurts me baby?_   
_Don’t you think it’s time you had sex with me?_

* * *

 

# In Violet

 

Four days later, Daniel was exhausted.  They’d had to run nearly two and a half kilometers to get back to the Stargate.  During the debriefing, Jack demanded-slash-begged General Hammond to make the UAV fly further out from the Stargate to make sure that if unfriendly natives sent them packing, it wouldn’t be two miles from the damn gate.

“You going home?” Daniel asked Jack as he popped his head in his office.

“Sorry, Daniel.  Duty calls,” Jack said with a grimace and held up a few manila folders that were only the top of the six-inch pile.

“Ouch,” Daniel said, making a sympathetic grimace.  “Want help?”

“You can’t, unfortunately, but thanks for the offer.”

“Sure.  See you later or tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Jack said morosely.

Daniel nodded and closed the door.  He was exhausted, yes, but he was also horny.  It had been four days since that exceptional orgasm in the Security office.  He thought about the new sex toys he had at home and while he liked using them, he wanted real flesh and muscle and a voice to go with them.

“Hey, Daniel, hold the door!” Sam called from down the corridor.

In the elevator, Daniel stuck his hand out, stopping the doors from closing.  He grinned at her as she ran in and he let the doors go.

“Dammit, I’m so done with running,” Sam said.

He nodded.  “I’m going home to sleep for twelve hours.”

“Yeah?  What about Dave?”

“What about him?” Daniel asked.  “A, we’re not exclusive.  B, I haven’t been with him in a while, and C, he’s offworld.”

“Oh.”

She looked truly disappointed for him and he found it funny.  He snorted through his nose.  “What about you?  Teal’c coming home with you?”  She blushed a bit.  It was the first time he’d spoken about their relationship.  “Forget I asked.”

“No, it’s okay.  It’s just … the minute someone says it out loud, it becomes real.  You ever notice that?”

He nodded again.

“You’re smirking,” she said, trying to look annoyed and failing.

“You’re blushing,” he said.  “You guys working out?  Really?”

She nodded this time.  “It’s …”  She bit both her lips together.  “It’s been good.”  She frowned at him.  “What about you and the Colonel?  You’re not seeing each other?”

“Oh, we are.  But he’s not interested in a monogamous relationship.”

“Oh,” she said, and again, she looked disappointed for him.  “Are you?”

“Yes, and don’t tell him.  But I’m not about to sit and wait in the wings while he has fun.”

“I don’t blame you.  I’m sorry though.”

“No biggie.  I’m not sure I’m ready, to be honest.  And I have to sort of … act like I miss my wife.”

She cringed.  “I’m so sorry about that.  This is what happens when you’re gifted someone instead of choosing them for yourself.”

Daniel sighed.  “Can’t blame her.  Just the culture.  But I’ll do whatever I can to free her.”

“I know you will, and I’ll help.”

The doors opened on the lab floor and she got out.  “See you tomorrow, Daniel.”

“Yeah, bye.”

He forced his thoughts away from Shau’ri and tried to think of something else, anything else, and he was soon joined by several other personnel.  He still had to go to the locker room, so he had to squeeze through.  Thankfully, no one gave him an extra touch on his way out.  He didn’t know what he would do, but he knew that he and that person would have words alone.

Once he changed clothes, he headed for the parking level, and he wondered again if he should use the new toys.  He was antsy, and he really needed _something._   He _could_ force himself to ignore it but he just didn’t want to.  He exited the elevator and was halfway to his car when someone called out to him.

“Daniel!”

He turned and saw Robert Makepeace coming toward him.  He gave him a genuine closed-mouth smile.  “Hi, Robert.  You on your way down?”

“No,” he said.

The expression he adopted seemed to indicate chagrin but as Daniel watched him, he was sure it was guilt.  “What’s up then?” he asked warily.

“God,” Robert said, looking him over.  Blatantly.  Like he was a piece of chocolate cake he’d been craving but couldn’t have.

Daniel’s smirk turned wolfish because here was an answer to his problem.  “What’s on your mind?”

“I was wondering if you’re up for a bit of fun.”

Ah huh.  Yes.  He most certainly was.  “You read my mind.”

Robert pointed a thumb behind him.  “I have my truck over here and, um …”  He looked over his shoulder and frowned, then looked back at Daniel and bit at his bottom lip.  “You free for the next … hour?”

“In your truck?” Daniel asked, partly amused, partly interested.  “You do remember that this parking lot is surveilled?  That Security goes through here every fifteen minutes?”

Robert nodded.  “It’s not a problem.  If you’re game, that is.”

Daniel chewed at his own lip and weighed the factors, pro and con, and said, “Fuck it.  Let’s go see … whatever it is you want to show me.”

Robert didn’t smile, but adopted a very serious look, as if he had business to conduct.  When they got to his truck, Daniel was surprised to find that he had an elaborate camper on the back.  It was dark grey, matching his truck.  He gestured for Daniel to get into the passenger seat, then they headed out of the parking garage.  Instead of taking the road to go downhill, Robert turned onto a side road that would lead to the camping roads for vacationers.

Daniel didn’t say one word.  He was too intrigued.  After a ten minute drive, Robert pulled into a deep cul-de-sac meant for camping and shut off the truck.  He turned to Daniel, then opened his door and got out.  Daniel followed and Robert went through a few actions that set up his camper for use.  Once done, he opened the rear door and gestured.

Intrigued, and even more aroused, he got in and was able to stand fully upright.  He paused at a small dining table.  Robert closed the door and gestured that Daniel go further back.  Where the bed was.  Daniel couldn’t help it.  As he went back and began to undress, he started chuckling.

“You’re such a romantic, Robert,” he said.

“I know,” Robert smirked as he began to undress, and rather quickly.  “I can’t help myself.”

Daniel was barely naked before Robert had his arms around him and pulled him onto the bed, scooting them upward.  He didn’t let go of him as he corralled him in his arms and legs and kissed him.  It was the first time and Daniel was surprised by it.  He had a soft, urgent mouth with a hungry tongue, and the kiss didn’t last more than ten seconds.  He moved down his body, teasing his nipples and navel before he unerringly swallowed his cock.

Up until that point, Daniel was only halfway aroused.  He was more amused than anything but very willing to see what Robert had in mind.

The man lifted his mouth from this cock and said, “That little cupboard on your left.”

Daniel opened it and found lube, condoms, and a shallow black box.

“Take out all three,” Robert asked.

Daniel handed them over.  “What’s in the box?”

“A wonderful little toy I use and I’ve been dreaming about using it on you.”

“For …?” Daniel asked.

“You know how I said I wanted to see how you looked when you come?”

“You already have.  Three times,” Daniel said as Robert got down to business and slathered his hand with lube and immediately coated his cock, then paused between Daniel’s legs.  He looked chagrined.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask if I could—”

“Oh shut up,” Daniel said, his breathing shortened now.  He bent his knees and spreading them wide.  “Just come here and get me off.”  Robert did, and he slipped one finger in.  Daniel groaned with pleasure and he reached down to take Robert’s cock in hand.  While Robert fingered him, he stroked in return.  “So what’s with the need to watch me come?”

“I have a kink about it.  I love watching men orgasm and I’ve been fantasizing about you for a while.”

“I’m flattered,” Daniel said drily.

Robert smirked back at him as he inserted a second finger.  “You’re hot.  Don’t you know that?”

“I’m beginning to, yeah.”  Robert knelt between his legs as he continued to fuck him with his fingers.  When he touched the gland, Daniel’s eyes rolled back in his head and he arched his back, dropping his head back.  “God that feels good,” he panted.  Robert surprised him by swallowing his cock again and in another minute, he had him worked up pretty well.  “Robert,” he said, pushing him off his cock and removing his fingers.  He pulled at his arms, maneuvering the man over him.  “Fuck me.”

Robert growled and took his legs in his hands and draped them over his own thighs.  He lined up, bent over him, and pushed.  Daniel closed his eyes and moaned from the pressure.  Robert used long, smooth strokes and heat of him made the backs of Daniel’s thighs quiver.

“Yes,” he said, breathing out through his nose.  When he knelt back and sped up a bit, Daniel opened his eyes to look into his face.  Robert Makepeace was a Jarhead through and through with his rough masculinity; very much the alpha male.  He looked back into Daniel’s eyes like a man who relished in possession, but more than that, he delighted in giving pleasure.  Or pain, for that matter—except the latter was at an enemy.  He did both very well and with a no-nonsense manner.  And he had a really nice cock, Daniel had been happy to discover.  It fit him just right, filled him just right.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself,” Robert said with a small, secretive grin.

Daniel smiled at him.  “Understatement.”

“I can do so much more.”

“And now here’s the point where you open that black box and tell me what you have in store.”

Robert nodded slowly.  “How do you feel about wands?”  He opened the box and withdrew a device with a white handle and a long tube of glass.  He pressed a button and a thin violet filament of electricity flickered beneath the glass.

Daniel’s breathing quickened.  “I’ve never had a chance to try one out.”

“Hold your arm out,” he said.  Daniel did and Robert glided it over his skin, just barely touching.  It caused a slight tingle.  “Okay.  Inner arm.”  Daniel turned his hand over, exposing his wrist.  Robert laid the wand down on his skin, but he did so as a long swipe.  The tingle was replaced with a zinging sensation.  “Want me to use it?”

“Where?”

“Over the shaft of your cock.”

“Safe?”

“Oh yes.  But first …”

Robert touched it lightly against his left nipple and the sensation was, well, electric.  There was a warm tingling and a tiny _zap_.  It sent a frisson down his belly and straight into his cock.  Daniel shuddered as he spilled a lot of pre-come and Robert increased the rhythm of his thrusts.

“I want to watch you scream and come,” he said quietly.  “Can I watch you scream and come, Daniel?”

Daniel gave him a crooked smile.  “I don’t scream, Robert.  I can yell, yes, but scream?  No.”

“You will,” Robert said softly, and his grin of pleasure turned into something Daniel could only compare to ‘avarice’.  He thrust deep and slow now, grinding against him on every thrust.  “You like this?  Right now?”  He touched the wand tip on his nipple again.

Daniel moaned loudly and his eyes fluttered against their will.  “Yes,” he breathed, and he pulled at him.  “Faster.”

Robert complied and bent over, leaning on one hand as his began to fly.  “How do you feel?” he asked.

Daniel didn’t answer.  He just closed his eyes and relished the pleasure being created by Robert’s cock.  It grazed his gland and stimulated the anal muscles when he increased the thrusts at an angle.

“How do you feel?” Robert asked again, and he changed his thrusting to include sharp, hard bangs that jostled his balls in a way that Daniel found intoxicating.

“Good,” Daniel panted.  “Keep doing that.”

“Gonna come soon?” Robert asked.

“Not until I’m ready,” Daniel challenged.

“I can make you come,” Robert said, waving the wand.

“If I don’t want to, that won’t do what you want,” Daniel said, though part of him thought that was an empty boast.

“Can I try?” Robert said, and he stopped the hard thrusts and went back to a smooth, even stroke.

“Go ahead,” Daniel said, panting faster now.  He loved the way Robert’s upper lip was shiny with sweat.  He thought he could keep going like for another hour or so.  His brows knotted with amusement as Robert slowly brought the wand down and touched the base of his cock.

Whatever thoughts had been in his head abruptly died as a zinging sensation hit him like a bolt of lightning and spread through his balls, into his ass, over his gland, through his buttocks, down his thighs, and back again.  And it intensified.  Daniel’s mouth dropped open in shock as his body bucked in response to the acute pleasure.  Shuddering joined the spasmodic jerking and an orgasm ripped through him.  He’d never come like that before.

His breath stopped as his back bowed while Robert kept thrusting through it all.  He was saying something, possibly gloating or being smug as shit, but Daniel began shouting “Oh god!” over and over.  A second orgasm hit him ten seconds after the first because Robert slid the wand over his balls.

He wasn’t screaming.  But he was yelling, really, really loud.  His voice was raw by the time he was begging, “Stop!  No, don’t!  Ah, god!”  When the third orgasm hit, Robert was coming with him, yelling just as loudly that he wanted only him and that he’d happily give up his life just to keep fucking him like this.  Apparently Robert had given himself a touch from the magic wand.

It took forever to come down.  Daniel couldn’t stop twitching and he wondered how dangerous that damn wand was if it did this through a harsh, hot afterglow.  His limbs were both weak and demanding motion but he simply had no energy.  Robert lay beside him, panting harshly, and for some stupid reason, Daniel wanted to get away from him.

He said nothing on the way back to the mountain, where Robert dropped him off at his car.  It was difficult driving home because his feet didn’t want to move.  It was a good thing he didn’t drive a stick.  When he hit his bed, he found that he had absolutely no interest in having sex ever again.  That would change, of course.  Maybe in a week.  But he would not repeat that insanely wonderful experience for a long, long time.  His mind and body simply couldn’t take it.

As he fell asleep, his traitorous subconscious said, _“Unless it’s Jack who holds the wand.”_

 

.*.

 

The next day, Jack gave him an inscrutable look as they entered the gateroom for their next mission.

“What?” Daniel asked him.

Jack shook his head.  “Nothing.”

Daniel rolled his eyes.  “Don’t do that.  Spit it out.”

“You look weird.”

Daniel frowned at him.  “In what way do I look weird?”

Sam and Teal’c looked at Jack, then at Daniel.  They studied him.

“Stop that,” Daniel asked, perturbed.

“I don’t see any difference, sir,” Sam said.

“Nor do I,” Teal’c added.

“Well, something’s off,” Jack said.

“Perhaps Daniel Jackson had an excellent night last evening,” Teal’c suggested.  He tried not to grin and failed and Daniel grinned back at him.  He then adopted an expression of innocence.

“I don’t have any idea what you mean, Teal’c.”

“Who were you with?” Sam asked in an undertone.

“I can’t say,” Daniel said, jogging his brows at her.  Meaning he literally couldn’t.

“Oh,” she replied, blushing a little.

He smirked at her, but Jack’s shove knocked it off his face.  “Hey,” he said, frowning.  “What’s that for?”

“Sorry about that, Danny,” Jack said deadpan.  “I lost my balance.”

“Ah huh,” Daniel said as his team leader started up the ramp.  “See to it that you don’t lose your balance over something dangerous.  Call me ‘Danny’ one more time and I have a feeling that you will.”

 

* * *

 

#  Gag Order

 

Four days later, as Daniel was writing up another mission report, he was interrupted when Dave came in, looking fairly tired.  He had something on his mind, though, or he wouldn’t be here.  The only time Dave showed up was to ask him for ‘date’.  Normally, Daniel would jump at the chance but as he’d predicted, he simply had zero sex drive.  The interest was there but the bodily reaction wasn’t.  His mind would say, ‘look, there’s something hot’, but his body would respond with a ‘meh’.  He’d even experienced that with Jack.

“Hey, Dave,” he said, typing from his notes.  “You look beat.”

“Yeah,” Dave said, sitting on a stool in front of his desk.  “You busy tonight?”

“No,” Daniel said but held up a hand to forestall anything else.  “I’m kinda wiped out, Dave.  I meant that in the, uh, recreational sense.  I experienced something a few days ago and ever since, I’ve been running on empty.  So to speak.”

“Experienced what?” Dave asked, looking worried.

 _Bless him_ , Daniel thought.  Dave liked him a lot more than just as a lover or fuck buddy, but Daniel knew that neither of them could afford a real relationship with anyone.  No one could, for that matter.  Not with the dangerous aspect of their jobs.  He felt sorry for those who married.  It must be extra stressful on their spouses.  Even so, you had to be a robot or a psychopath to feel nothing at all for your friends and lovers.

“I experienced a violet wand for the first time,” he explained, and had no intention of explaining further.

Dave’s eyes grew wide.  “Damn.  You’re rare, like me.  But you’ll be okay in a few days or a week.”

Daniel gave him a suspicious look.  “What’re you talking about?”

“Most people don’t have that strong a reaction.  To them, it’s a tingle and very arousing.  Just an added thrill, like having an ice cube used on you.”

“Most people?” Daniel asked, disgusted.  “How do you know?”

“Because I tried it and my reaction was the same.  I couldn’t get it up for ten days.”

Daniel groaned and dropped his head back to stare at the ceiling.  “Fuckin’ figures.  Why us?”

“I know, right?” Dave said.  “I did research and it said that some people’s genital nerve endings are a lot more sensitive than others.  You know how some guys can’t stand anyone touching their balls?”  Daniel nodded.  “Same diff.  And in your case, given that you can orgasm more than twice in one sitting, so to speak, you’re uber sensitive.  How many days has it been?”

“Four.”

Dave winced.  “You have another week.  Hopefully, no longer.  If you go two weeks, then you have to see someone.”

Daniel groaned again, and this time folded his arms on his desk and dropped his head down.  “No, no, no,” he said, his voice muffled.  “Now what?”

“Well, we can plan for a few things, because I don’t believe you’ll be out of commission for long.”

Daniel lifted his head, eyes narrowing.  “What’ve you been plotting?”

Dave inhaled dramatically and placed his hand on his chest.  “Plotting?  Certainly not.  Planning, absolutely.  Or rather, being asked for favors.”  His cheeks colored a bit.

“Dave, so help me, if you told people something specific was going to happen …”

“No, I didn’t,” Dave said, holding up both hands.  “I swear.”

“Favors,” Daniel repeated.  “What favors exactly?”

“Well, certain requests have been made regarding scenes in the VIP rooms.”

“I thought that was already a thing,” Daniel said sitting up.

“Oh hell no.  You get what you see.  Whoever’s in the rooms?  That’s what you get.”

“Until … when?  The last few days?  Weeks?”

“Hours,” Dave said, sighing.  About eight hours ago, I got some emails from ten different guys.  Only four of whom are stationed here.”

Daniel figured as much.  “I just knew there was no way we had that many voyeurs and porn watchers.  Where’re they coming from?”

Dave’s brows when up.  “Oh.  Well, from this club that caters to service members.”

Daniel snorted.  “No pun intended.”

Dave smirked back, but it faded.  “The club is exclusive and it’s like here.  A peep show.  Except it’s like …”  Dave frowned, then drew diagrams in the air.  “Okay.  Here’s a round room.  In the middle is a piece of furniture or some other tool used for the person or persons to use.  And on the outside of the room, there are peep rooms.  From the viewpoint of the room itself, there are only black rectangles in the wall , framed by curtains.  The lighting is low-level.  The rooms are all in black and red.  Mostly red.”

“How clichéd,” Daniel smirked, but he knew this idea would be attractive to Jack.

“Maybe,” Dave grinned.  “The people who _perform_ there do so under contract.  They have certain rights and protections.  They aren’t bound to anything except to promise to show up at least once over an agreed upon span of time.  Say, a year.  And.  They get paid.”

“How much does the house get?” Daniel asked.

“Twenty percent.”

“Hmm,” Daniel thought, chewing at his lip.  “Jack would probably be interested.”

“Very likely.  Anyway, the guys who come here are patrons of this place.  They’re informed about our setup and only when they’ve proven themselves trustworthy.”

“And how’s that done?”

“If they want to show up here?  They have to go through an in-depth background check.”

“Oh,” Daniel said, sighing with relief.  “Okay.  And the guys who already serve here?”

“Well, same thing for those who perform and they’re from here.”

“With one exception,” Daniel said, tapping his chest.

“You’re different because a background check was done long before you joined up.”

“Right,” Daniel said, remembering how Catherine rattled off information from a folder.  “So, what’ve these people been requesting?”

Dave took a deep breath.  “They want a kidnapping slash rescue scene.”

Daniel rolled his eyes as he sighed heavily.  “Let me guess.  I’m the damsel and Jack comes to rescue me.  And in return, he gets to fuck me.”

“More or less,” Dave said, and had the good sense to cringe.  “Take it seriously for a sec and think about it.”

Again, he sighed.  “Okay, Dave.  What do these crazy voyeurs want to see?”

“You.”

Daniel stared at him and leaned forward.  “I’m not sure I heard you right.  Me.  Specifically.”  Daniel anger began to rise.  “How in the fuck do they know that—”

“No, they don’t know!” Dave insisted.  “They have heard all about this Doctor Daniel Jackson, whom they all believe is straight and a virgin, even though he’s married.”

“That’s nonsense.  You and Robert have most likely told—”

“No!” Dave said vehemently, lowering his voice.  “Not one word.  We’ve talking about what we’ve seen.  Not about who anyone really is.  It’s against the rules of this setup.”

“But … I knew it was Jack.  I could tell.  Others will have worked things out, too.”

Dave looked at him carefully.  “Exactly how did you know it was Jack?”

Daniel tapped the top of his right arm.  “Half-moon scar about an inch wide.  You know that.  I told you.”

“But there are many four guys, including me and Robert, who have picked up on this stuff.  And we’re not allowed to tell anyone.  Everyone else who watches or performs hasn’t picked up on the fact that it’s you.”

“But some people know it’s Jack—”

“No.  They only know _The Guest,_ ” Dave said, making air quotes.  “The guy who deflowers virgins.  _Maybe_ one or two have worked it out because they stared at Jack just a bit too long in the showers, but he rarely takes them here, except when he’s been working out.”

“Okay,” Daniel said, half-mollified.  “Doesn’t explain what gave them the impression they could make requests.”

“Nothing did,” Dave answered.  “There’ve always been requests.  But only recently have any of them been quite specific.”

“Porn starring me,” Daniel said, shaking his head and looking at the ceiling briefly.  “For cryin’ out loud.”  Dave grinned.  “What?”

“Do you know that you’ve adopted Jack’s favorite idiom?”

“Lots of people—”

“Maybe, but I’ve watched and listened.  You’ve adopted some of his phrases and mannerisms.  It’s kinda cute.”

Daniel groaned and crossed his arms over his face.  “You’re gonna get kicked out of my office.”

Dave backed off, but the grin didn’t.  “So anyway.  What do you think?”

“About?”

“Oh.  Right.  Um, starring in a made-for-viewing scenario.”

“For fuck’s sake,” he said, deliberately.  He ignored the grin.  “Doing what?”

“They want to see you bound, blindfolded, and gagged.  Jack—in a mask so no one knows it’s him—rescues you from a kidnapping and possible rape.  In response, he, as The Guest, gets to ‘deflower’ you before you ask him to let you go.”

Despite the subject matter and situation, Daniel liked the idea of another ‘deflowering’ from Jack.  “Okay, I’m game then, but Jack—”

“Has already agreed,” Dave said.

Stunned, Daniel got to his feet.  “Are you kidding?”

“No,” Dave said, getting to his feet.

Daniel picked up a packet of new, unsharpened pencils and began lobbing them at Dave.  “You little shit.  Get out.”

“What’s your answer?”

“Ask Jack, you shit.  Out!”

He had a grin on his face as he sat back down.  “Little shit,” he repeated, and returned to his mission report.

 

. . .

 

 _Eight_ more days passed by and Daniel busied himself with work, which wasn’t all that hard, or uncommon.  A few short missions came and went and thankfully, none of them were overnight stays, never mind in the great outdoors.  During that time, he tried not to let his physical state, or lack thereof, bother him, but he rose every morning and went to bed every night with a reminder that things weren’t back to normal.  Thankfully, Robert hadn’t been around for him to glare at—although the glare would’ve been stupid since he’d willingly experimented.

Friday night came around and Hammond had given SG-1 the weekend off.  Glad to have some time to spend looking after his apartment, Daniel made a to-do list for Saturday.  For right now, however, he decided that a few movies and some popcorn would be okay until it was time to crash.  He figured he’d fall asleep on the couch during the second movie but it ended up being the first.  He was on the fringes of a strange dream when he was roused by a knock at the door.  He frowned as he sat up and checked the clock on the stereo over the TV.  08:23.  The knock came again and he got up to answer it.

It was Jack, standing there in his brown leather jacket, white t-shirt, and pale stone-washed jeans.  Daniel started to wish they were a lot more snug on him but then chased the thought away as pointless.  “Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Jack said.  A few seconds passed while Daniel stood there, staring at the man.  “You busy?” Jack prompted.

“No,” Daniel said, shaking his head at himself and stepped back.  “C’mon in.  Want a beer?”

“Yeah, sure.  As long as it’s—”

“Yes, it’s Guinness,” Daniel said, closing the door.  “I don’t stock anything else because I don’t drink it.”  He went into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle.  “Have a seat,” he said, handing it over as he returned to the couch.  When Jack sat down, without taking off his jacket, Daniel gave him an expectant look.  “What’s on your mind, Jack?”

“You,” Jack said, coming straight to the point.

“Is that good or bad?” Daniel asked, sinking into the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table.  He grabbed his bowl of popcorn and began snacking on it, but it was now cold and he grimaced and set it aside.  Jack hadn’t answered his question and Daniel frowned at him and sat up.  “What is it?  I do something wrong that I don’t know about?”

“No,” Jack said.  “I came by to ask how you were doing.  The, uh, _situation_.  Is it any better?”

At first, Daniel was puzzled and had no idea what Jack was talking about.  But then it hit him and closed his eyes and sank into the cushions again.  “Fucking Dave.  I need to tell him to keep his goddamn mouth shut.  No, better yet, _you_ tell him, because now I don’t plan on talking to him for a long time.”

“He’s worried about you,” Jack said.  “He didn’t think this was supposed to be kept secret from me.”

Daniel rolled his eyes.  “Obviously.”

“Why have you?” Jack asked.

“Are you here for a talk?” Daniel asked.  “Or a lecture?”

Jack frowned.  “Why would I lecture you?”

“Because your jacket is still on.  Tells me you don’t plan on being here that long.  And if you’re here to talk _at me_ and then run, you can forget it.”  Daniel pointed over his head.  “Feel free to skip that part and go … wherever else it is you have to be.”

“I _have_ to be _here_ ,” Jack said, and he took off his jacket.  “I didn’t know if you wanted me to stay.”  He draped it over the back of the couch.

Daniel’s frown deepened.  “Why say that?”

“You’ve hardly said three sentences to me for the last eight days.  Outside of what you have to say to me during work, that is.  Seems like you’re mad at me, so I figured it was time to come by and ask.”

“I thought you came by to ask how my dick was doing?” Daniel asked bluntly.

“Not precisely.  I’m here to ask how you are and physically, there’s nothing wrong than just that part, so I figured I’d get the physical question out of the way first.”

“Huh,” Daniel said, chewing at the corner of his mouth.  “Alright.  Well, so far as I know, I’m still in limbo.  Or whatever.”

“So?  Why are you mad?  Or whatever it is that’s kept you from talking to me.”

“I’m not mad.  I just …”  He sighed heavily.  “There really didn’t seem to be a point in … shooting the shit, as it were … since we’re not having sex.  We don’t really hang out because we’re not exactly, precisely, best buds.”

Jack stared at him for a long, long silent minute, then looked down at his beer.  “I never thought of it like that.  Thought of _us_ like that.”

“As shitty as it sounds,” Daniel sighed, “I’m sorry I just came out and said it, but it what it is.”

“So … you mind explaining to me what exactly you mean?  Is our relationship, or non-relationship, something you think I want?  Or is it something you want?  Could you be more specific?”

Daniel stared at him for nearly as long as Jack had done.  “I … thought it was what you wanted.  We don’t have much in common.  You made that clear from the get-go.  Putting me down occasionally for not sticking to protocol, for wanting to use words, not guns.”

“I never put you down.”

“You just interrupt me and then ignore anything else I have to say.  It’s a passive aggressive method of a direct put-down.”

“I haven’t done that in a while, Daniel.”

“True.  But then, if you’ve noticed, I stopped ‘over-explaining’ whenever you wanted an answer to something that only required a yes or no.”  Jack frowned at him, then looked away and appeared to be thinking.  Probably of the past, Daniel assumed.  It didn’t really matter, not to him.  “As I said, Jack.  It is what it is.  I’ve tried not to take it personally.”

“If you thought I treated you like that, thought so little of you, why’d you even have sex with me?”

Daniel opened his mouth, then shut it.  He didn’t quite know how to explain without it taking more than two sentences so he had to figure out how to cut it down.  He chewed at his lip, then said, “I’m attracted to you.  And I just … well.  I wanted you.  Doesn’t really need more explaining than that.”

Jack’s frown drew down more.  “You’re willing to have sex with men you think don’t like you?”

“No, I wanted to have sex with _you_ , regardless of whether or not we were friends.”  Daniel truly didn’t understand why Jack was so disturbed.  “I don’t get why this bothers you.”

“Daniel, I invited you to the cabin.  I’ve made time.  I’ve shared things with you.  Stuff on my mind.  Why would I do that if I didn’t think we weren’t friends?”

Daniel sat there, puzzled.  He thought about it, thought back to every moment with Jack.  Compared it to his time with Jack at the cabin.  He shut his open mouth and gave Jack a look of chagrin.  “You’re right.  I’m sorry.  I just didn’t …”  He realized that he’d purposely skewed history.  Their history.  But not _that_ much.  “But there are weeks where we don’t talk outside of missions and you’ve never been bothered by that before.”  When Jack frowned at him, Daniel raised his hand.  “Be fair.  Think about it.  Why now?”

“Because we’ve had sex, Daniel.”

Daniel stared, stunned.  “Jack, you’ve been having sex with others.  I don’t see you hanging around with them afterward, either.”

Jack got up then and grabbed his jacket.  “This was a mistake.”

“But … what?” Daniel asked, getting to his feet.  Something just wasn’t right and he had no intention of letting Jack walk away from this one.  He headed him off before he got to the front door.  “No, look at me.  _Talk_ to me.  Why _did_ you come here to see me?  Because you’re my friend?  Great.  Thank you for saying it.  I’m actually happy about it.  But for fuck’s sake, you’re not making any goddamn sense and I’m just floundering here trying to understand where you’re com—”

Jack grabbed him, and literally gathered him in his arms, and his mouth was on his in a passionate, almost angry, kiss.  His tongue probed and wrestled, as if trying to infer meaning.  To tell him what he needed him to know without actually saying anything.  It was intimate.  Sexual.  And the entire basis of Daniel’s argument.  As he kissed him back, he was hoping Jack would see that this is what they were all about.  There really wasn’t anything other than … well, okay, there was more, but the attraction was … was …

Daniel realized his cock was paying attention.  It was responding to the kiss, to Jack’s body, to the way he held him.  He moaned in his mouth and pulled back, chuckling.  Jack frowned but didn’t let him go.

“What?” he asked.

“Maybe it’s a coincidence, but … you’ve made me hard.  Ish.  It’s taking notice.”  Daniel closed his eyes and sighed with tremendous relief.  “I don’t know what it is we really have, Jack.  But apparently, it’s something we both need and want.”

Jack nodded and let him go, but he didn’t step back.  “I think so, too.  And I don’t know what it is, either.  I mean, we haven’t been prompted to say those three little words.  But I … there’s something here.  Don’t you feel it?”

Daniel nodded.  “Yes.  And maybe I was a bit too harsh with you.  I’m sorry.”

Jack reached up and brushed his thumb over Daniel’s lips.  “Me, too.  I never mean to shut you up.”  At Daniel’s raised brow, he added, “Anymore.”

Daniel started laughing softly.  “I guess so.”  He cleared his throat and rubbed his lips together.  “So.  Um.  Was there a reason you stopped by?  Other than to see how I was and find out why I was being distant?”

“You never answered that last bit.  You kinda attacked instead.”

Daniel winced.  “Yeah, I guess I did.  I think maybe I was feeling sorry for myself and I didn’t want to risk finding out that my assumption about our friendship was wrong.  That we were just in it for the sex and that since I wasn’t able to get it up, I didn’t bother …”

“You didn’t want to be rejected for not being able to get it up, that’s what was wrong.”

Daniel blinked.  “Um.  Yeah.”  He cringed a bit.  “I guess I still over-explain things.”

“So … now?” Jack asked, and he reached down but didn’t touch.

Daniel gave him a coy smile and placed his hand over his crotch.  “Wanna test to see if this was anomaly?”

“Can we get naked first?” Jack asked with a jog of his brows?”

Daniel snorted softly through his nose.  “We _could_.”

“But?”

“No, no ‘but’.”  He took Jack’s coat and hung it up on the rack by the door.  “Come on,” he said, and took Jack’s hand.  “Let’s go see what this entails.”

“What, you don’t know?” Jack teased.  He followed Daniel into the bedroom and they both watched each other as they took their clothes off.

Daniel looked down at his cock, which wasn’t flaccid, but it wasn’t half-hard, either.  “Maybe it needs prompting.”

Jack grinned crookedly at him and held out his hand.  Daniel took it and he let Jack guide him to the middle of the bed.  When they lay next to each other, Daniel was suddenly, weirdly, nervous.  “Okay, so, I guess—”

Jack leaned over and kissed him and did so just as passionately as before.  He pushed him on his back and then eased over on top of him to rub their bodies together—their cocks together.  Daniel spread his legs, as if it were habit, and he wondered at his body’s auto-response even as Jack brought his arousal back in full force.  It was abrupt, like Jack’s kiss at the door had been.  It was all he could do to take advantage of it as if it would disappear on him again, but maddeningly, Jack took his time.

Moving down his body, with aggravating-but-welcome stops along the way, he took his cock in hand and proceeded to lick and suck while he stroked with definite purpose.

“Seems back to normal to me,” Jack murmured, and to further test it, he asked for the lube.  Daniel retrieved it from the drawer and handed it down.  He felt odd, though.  His body was reacting like it should be reacting but there was an extra tingling sensation below his balls.  He couldn’t quite figure out what it was.

“You’re tensing up,” Jack said, and he paused to look at him worriedly.  “What’s wrong?”

Daniel tried to describe the sensation but couldn’t.

“Where is it?” Jack asked.

Daniel touched the place just above his perineum and under the sac.  “Here.  It’s …”

Jack sucked one of his balls into his mouth and Daniel fell back and gasped.  “Oh shit.”  He squirmed as Jack did the same with the other one, then tongued his perineum.  While he did that, a lubed finger slipped into Daniel’s body and instead of going for his gland, he just moved in and out.  Jack then took his cock into his mouth and began to bob with earnest hunger.  Another finger went in and Daniel jerked and writhed as his body wanted to both get more and move away.  He was oversensitive about everything and eventually shifted away and pulled Jack up.

“Fuck me.”

“Already?” Jack asked, teasing him.

“Please.  Everything is hyper-exaggerated.  It’s like it’s all been reset.”

Jack blinked at him.  “Reset?”

“Yeah.  My body feels like it did when I first started having sex.  Over-stimulated.  You know how you want everything at once because it felt all new and exciting?”

“That’s what you’re experiencing, even though your mind knows better?”

Daniel nodded worriedly.

“Well, hell, Daniel.  I’d love to feel that way again.”

Daniel stared at him.  “You would?  I hated it.  I wanted to be calmer, more in control, so that when I let it all go, I knew what would happen.  This … I don’t know what will happen.  I know what’s _supposed to_ happen.  But …”

“Ah.  Well, let’s what I can do, shall we?” Jack asked, and handed Daniel the lube.

Daniel squirted a bunch onto his fingers and lubed Jack’s cock.  When Jack hovered over him, Daniel positioned his cock himself as he raised one knee to his chest.  “Okay,” he breathed, staring into the sexiness of Jack’s eyes.  He’d never get used to them.  Or he hoped not.  “Now,” he said.  Jack pushed, breaching the puckered muscle, and Daniel moaned softly as his body welcomed him in.  “Yes,” he breathed again.  “You feel so good.”

“I’m not even …” Jack began, but he stopped talking when Daniel pulled hard and forced him in deep.  “Damn, Daniel.”

“So good,” Daniel sighed as the intensity of being filled sent tingles of lust though his ass and thighs.  His nipples hardened and he pulled Jack on top of him and surprised him by rubbing against him to make those nipples tingle, too.  “So good.”

Jack smiled at him, softly chuckling.  “What’re you doing?  You’re like a cat marking territory.”

Daniel made a purring sound and Jack laughed a bit more, but it quickly disappeared when Daniel kissed him hard and thrust upward.  “Fuck me now,” he said over Jack’s lips.  “Fuck me good and hard.”

“What, like this?” Jack asked, and he wrapped his arms around Daniel’s body and left very little room between them so that when he thrust, with firm, sharp movements, he was going deeper than Daniel had made him go minutes before.

“Yes,” Daniel said and wrapped his legs around his waist, heels on his back.

They rocked relentlessly for a few long minutes before Jack pulled back a bit and pushed Daniel’s knees further up as he pushed his weight against him.  His cock grazed his gland more directly this time and Daniel’s eyes opened and met Jack’s.

“I’m going to make you come now,” Jack told him as he moved slowly, deeply.

“You can try,” Daniel challenged, shuddering at the pleasure sweeping through him.

“Ah, now you’ve done it,” Jack said with a sly smile.

His lover’s hips moved quickly, with unerring purpose and Daniel felt the heat rising and the swell of cock spread the acute warning throughout his groin.  “Jack,” he breathed, eyes widening.  “Jack.”  Then his lover’s strokes turned to pounding when he reached under and held Daniel’s ass in his hands to control the depth.  Daniel’s mouth worked soundlessly as his orgasm hit and raised his legs and spread them as wide as he could, begging Jack for more.  Jack gave it to him, three more times, before he himself came.

Half an hour later, after the post-coital bliss faded, Jack kept Daniel wrapped in his arms and Daniel wondered at it while the man dozed.  Yes, they’d been close, as lovers could be after the things they’d done.  But he hadn’t really, _really_ , understood just _how_ close until now.  Not until he hadn’t been able to have sex.  Yes, that was the reason they’d gotten together.  And sex with others still continued.

But sex was a healthy part of any intimate, _loving_ relationship.  Just because theirs had started for reasons of pure lust didn’t mean it hadn’t become something else.  There was caring, even without the sex.  But this, Daniel thought.  _This_.  His body.  His cock.  The way he felt when Jack made him come.  He didn’t feel that with Dave.  He sure as hell didn’t feel it with Robert.  And while it lasted, he’d make sure he took advantage of everything Jack was willing to give.  And receive.

 

.*.

 

Jack took off for home the next morning and Daniel had time to get a lot of his to-do list done.  Chores, mostly.  He’d also called Dave and told him that he was back in the game, as it were.  He expected to hear back but not for a few days.  But the VIP call came at eight that evening.  And it was from Jack.

“Hey,” Jack said, and not on the phone, but at his door.

“Hey,” Daniel said, detecting a tension in the man’s body.  “What’s wrong?”

“You still up for that bondage game in the VIP room?”

Daniel nodded.  “Dave have a time?”

Jack nodded slowly.  “Now.”

“What?” Daniel asked, surprised.  “Well … uh …”  He looked over his shoulder, even though he couldn’t see the kitchen from the door.  He had chicken marinating.  “I, uh …”

“You can’t?” Jack asked, and he seemed willing to postpone it.

“No, no.  I mean, yes, I can.  I just … Hang on, while I put some stuff away and turn off the oven.”

“Sure,” Jack said, stepping inside.

Daniel put dishes in the fridge and shut off the oven and grill.

“Were you expecting anyone?” Jack called, and then arrived in the kitchen.

“No.  I was making this for you.”  When Jack’s brows went up in both surprise and interest, Daniel clarified.  “Chicken Curry, without the heat.  And I like to marinate it in the curry before cooking, so … it’s gonna get marinated.  Normally, that’s at room temp, but it’ll have to wait.”

“Any reason for the meal?” Jack asked.

“No,” Daniel said, and grinned.  “No.”  He shrugged and they went to the door.  “I just thought I’d do it, that’s all.”  Before they stepped out, Jack put a hand behind his neck and pulled him into a long, slow kiss.  “What was that for?”

“No reason,” Jack grinned drily.  “Just thought I’d do it.”

“Hardee har har,” Daniel grinned back.  “Really.  What was it for?”

“Thanks,” Jack said, and opened the door.

“For?”

“Doing this with me.”

Daniel sighed.  “You’re driving, I take it?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“No,” Daniel said.

On the way to the mountain, Daniel found himself wanting to turn back.  The closer they got, the stronger the desire.  He closed his eyes and sighed.

“Daniel?” Jack asked, giving him a worried look.  “What’s up?”

“I don’t want to do it.”

Jack’s eyes widened with even more worry and he veered onto the shoulder and stopped the truck.  He set it in park and turned it off.  “Hey.”

Daniel sighed again and opened his eyes.  He couldn’t bring himself to look at Jack.  He felt guilty and strange.  Hours ago, he was fine with this.  Well, no.  That wasn’t true.  He was fine with the kink and the display, but not with the personal aspect or that men wanted to see him … taken.

Jack touched his arm.  “Look at me and tell me what’s up.”

Daniel turned in the seat and leaned back against the door.  He made sure it was locked out of habit.  He took a deep breath.  “I don’t like part of this arrangement.  It feels … dark.  I know that doesn’t make sense.  Where’s this desire to watch a virgin discover sex by means of bondage coming from?  It can be exciting, I guess.  But it’s me.  They want to see me … _taken_.  It’s almost as if they want to see me _debased_ somehow and … I’m getting some really creeped out vibes.”

Jack nodded and pulled out his phone.  “I’ll call Dave and cancel.”

When he started to find the man’s number, Daniel reached over and stopped him.  “I need the mask.  I won’t be blindfolded.  A gag is … okay, I guess.  But I want you to take it off before we have sex.  And I’m not going to be suspended by a hook.  If anyone wants me bound, then just tie my hands together with a scarf or some thick nylon rope.”  As he spoke, and made conditions, his reservations and fear began to disappear, and his body relaxed.  Jack seemed to notice it.

“Okay,” he said.  “Tied behind or in front?” he asked, restarting the truck.

“Whichever you prefer.”  Daniel swallowed hard as Jack pulled back onto the road.  “I’m still not altogether with this plan.  But if you wind me up, I will be.”

“Think maybe being out of commission has sort of zapped your enthusiasm about all this stuff we do?”

“Maybe.  But I don’t really know.  I just don’t like that Dave got a specific request about _me_.  Me, Jack.  It’s … disturbing.”

“Maybe because you don’t realize what the truth is.  You don’t see yourself as that desirable.”

“What?” Daniel asked.  “I …”  He closed his mouth and thought about it.  He knew he was he just wasn’t …  “Okay, you have a point.  I don’t actively put weight behind it.  I can ask guys out and I can dress up and think I look good in certain clothes.  But to put ego into it just isn’t my style.  I’ll be the first to admit that I have a healthy amount of desire and there are things I’ll do that others won’t.  But to even think it possible that a bunch of men want to fuck me … when I learned that last year, it sounded weird.  It still does.”

He suddenly grinned when he thought of something.

“What?” Jack asked.  “Nice to see the smile, but what’s behind it?”

“Well, if I put it in a certain perspective, I can get off during this scene on merely knowing that you’re the one fucking me, not them.  And that I’m the lucky one in getting you.”

“How’s that?”

“Didn’t Dave ever tell you that most of those guys would be glad to get fucked by you?”

Jack barked out a bit of laughter.  “Yeah, he’s told me.  And now that you say that, I get where you’re coming from because it sounds ludicrous.  I mean, hey, I’m flattered, but I don’t get it.”

“You should have known,” Daniel said, trying not to smirk.  “When these virgins go out of their way to get fucked by you.”

“They don’t know it’s me, Daniel.  I make sure.”

“Really?”

“Really.  I relish the anonymity.  If they knew it was me, I’d feel weird.  And yes, that sounds odd.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

A comfortable silence settled between them at that point and they didn’t talk again until they were approaching the VIP room.  Jack ducked into a supply closet down the hall and retrieved two masks.  They were particularly intricate, covering three-quarters of the face and leaving the lower left jaw, cheek, and part of the mouth bare.

“We can’t kiss,” Daniel noted.

“We can,” Jack said, showing that the masks were made of vinyl and easily bendable.  “The masks won’t shift out of place, either.”  He tied the black and gold mask on with its black ribbon and Daniel did the same.  He shook his head, looking at him.  “What?” Jack asked.

“I can tell it’s you.  You can tell it’s me.”

“But those who aren’t from here can’t,” Jack said.  He showed Daniel a plastic basket.  “Choose your rope bonds.”  In the basket was white, blue, and black.  Daniel picket out the black, so Jack grabbed a black sash for Daniel’s gag.  It already held a round knot in the center.  “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“We can also stop at any time.”

“I know.  But once you wind me up, I won’t want to.”

Jack cracked a sideways grin.  “You sure about that?”

“Well, duh.  Would you want to?”

“You have a point,” Jack grinned.

They walked down the hall and turned to the dead-end corridor where the specific VIP room was located.  There were no SFs and no special guards.

“Huh,” Daniel said.

“No worries.  Dave said there’d be no interference and no assist.  It was up to us how we’d proceed.”

“Huh,” Daniel grunted again.  “I think maybe he sensed there’d be a change.”

“I’d say he’s gotten to know you over the months.”

“I guess so.”  Daniel felt awkward when they entered the room.  It was the room he’d first stayed in when he’d joined SG-1.  When Hammond had figured out what to do with him.  The bedding was still the dark multi-colored spread and pillows, with the heavy headboard.  The dresser and end tables were still there.  He went to one of the drawers and opened it.  Inside was lube, condoms, and a variety of sex toys.  “Check it out,” he said, and withdrew a long black double-ended dildo.  He waggled it, making Jack laugh.  He put it back in and took out the large bottle of lube.  He set it on the bed.  “I’m gonna let you lead on this one.  So now what?”

“Strip,” Jack said, grinning at him.

“Oh.  Right.”

They watched each other get undressed and once it was done, their cocks were taking just a bit of notice.  Daniel took a breath and wondered if the camera was on.  He looked up to the left of the bed and saw the red light.  “Camera’s not on.”

“Not until I text Dave.  Then he’ll turn it on five minutes after that.”

Daniel nodded and held up wrists.

“In front?” Jack said.  “Not behind?”

“No.  I can’t lay on my back comfortably.  If I’m going to allow myself to be deflowered while being gagged and tied, I’m going to make it as comfortable as possible.”

“Deal.  And by the way, I’ll remove the gag when I want to kiss you.  That’ll be a good time.”

“When will that be, exactly?”

Jack pulled him over and raised the bottom of the mask to kiss him.  His tongue was cool and sweet and his hands passed over him like tantalizing promises.  Daniel moaned into his mouth, then pulled away and held up his wrists.  “That’ll do,” he said.

Jack wound the rope several times around both wrists and then looped it between twice before knotting it off.  “How’s that?”

“Good.  Not cutting off circulation.”

“And now,” Jack said, and he held up the black sash.  Daniel turned away from him, staring at the bed.  The sash passed over his eyes and onto his mouth.  He opened to take in the large rounded knot and something in him shuddered.

“Daniel?” Jack asked, noticing.  Daniel nodded, signaling he was okay.  “Okay?”  He nodded again.  “Okay then.”  Jack pursed his lips, looking at the bed, then at the door.  “I think we’ll enter the room after the camera goes on.  I can be a little forceful, if you like.  Hold your arm as we come in as if you needed convincing?”

Daniel frowned in thought, nodding a bit.  He chewed at his bottom lip, trying to put himself in the moment, but nothing was coming to him.  A month ago, this wouldn’t have been a problem.

“Not feeling it?” Jack asked, reading him correctly.

Daniel shrugged and held his hands up and used his fingers to remove the gag.  “I’m drawing a blank.  It’s because I’m just …”  He hated to say it.  The kiss had done wonders, but the effect was fading, and he felt pressured now.

“Trust me.  I’ll get it done,” Jack said, putting the gag back in place.  He smiled, briefly, when Daniel gave him a nod.  “Okay, let’s go out.  I think your hesitation is a good thing.  A virgin would be feeling that too.”

Daniel’s brows rose as they exited the room and Jack shut the door.  He nodded in agreement, but felt extremely exposed, standing there in the square ‘foyer’ of the end of the corridor.  Jack had his phone in hand and texted Dave.  “I told him to turn it on now.  No waiting.  Less time standing here.  Fucking corridors need heat.”  Daniel huffed a laugh through his nose and nodded again.  “Ready?”  Daniel grinned around the gag and then shrugged.  Jack took hold of his upper left arm and opened the door.

Daniel knew the exhibitionist in Jack would be loving this now, and he felt it a little bit.  The only thing he looked forward to was playing pretend with Jack.  The role play angle was entertaining and arousing to him.  It was just the setting that was a bit off-putting.  Jack closed the door and set his phone on the nearby table, then pulled Daniel toward the bed.  Daniel resisted a bit, trying to look anxious, and it wasn’t far from the truth.  Perhaps this was the way he should have been back when he’d laid himself out for Jack that first time.  He was, unfortunately, properly flaccid, and back then, he hadn’t been.

“Come on,” Jack said.  “Get on the bed.”

Daniel hesitated, then walked around Jack and sat on the right side, then pushed with his heels to get into the center and leaned against the throw pillows.

“What’re you doing up there?” Jack asked.  “Come on.  I don’t bite.”  He gestured for Daniel to move down and Daniel complied.  He had a feeling Jack would have dragged him by his ankles and he wasn’t in the mood for that.  “Okay, you’re nervous,” Jack said before Daniel got to the foot of the bed.  “Let’s lie down.”  But Jack had only him lie down as he knelt between his legs and pushed them apart.  He didn’t waste time and he massaged Daniel’s balls in his left hand while his right took hold of his cock.  “Just lie back there.  Put your hands over your head.”

Daniel complied and huffed through his nose as Jack began to caress him.

“That feel good?” he asked.

Daniel nodded.

Jack bent over, keeping his eyes on Daniel’s, and licked the head of his cock.  When Daniel twitched, he smiled, then took the head into his mouth and sucked on it like an ice cream cone before he swallowed him whole and bobbed up and down until he woke up his cock and got him hard.

“There you are,” Jack said softly.  “I know you want me.  Let’s just see how much.”  He grabbed the lube.  “Ever had fingers up there?”

Daniel shook his head.

“Never?” Jack asked, surprised.

Again, Daniel shook his head and when Jack pushed his thighs further apart, Daniel clenched up and shied away.

“Now, come on.  It won’t hurt.  Trust me.”  With his mouth on his cock and his fingers properly coated, he played around Daniel’s hole until he slipped a finger past the tight muscle.

Daniel sucked in a breath and moaned.

“Wow, that’s tight.  Relax for me.”  Jack took his cock in deep and bobbed fervently while he thrust his finger back and forth for a long minute before he added another finger.

Daniel moaned again, clenching up, then loosening the muscles of his ass.  Jack moaned around his cock in a reassuring tone, then he pulled off and said, “Okay, now this’ll loosen you up more but first, you’ll go a bit nuts.”

Daniel frowned at him, even though he knew what Jack meant.  He then threw his head back and arched his body as Jack found his gland and played awhile.  He moaned loudly and spread his legs wider, humping Jack’s hand after a minute.

“There ya go,” Jack said, finger-fucking him more easily.  “That’s good.  Need to get you good and loose.”

Daniel tried to say, “Oh god,” through the gag but he wasn’t sure Jack understood him.  It didn’t really matter because his pleased tone was what did.  It was several minutes of prostate teasing, and then Jack went for an orgasm.  He took his cock into his mouth and sucked up and down as his fingers urged more responses from his body.  Daniel moaned louder, repeatedly, and humped his hand while he kept his own over his head.

He was finally into it and his body was responding just like it used to.  The night before with Jack had been great but it hadn’t really confirmed anything.  This did.  He began to buck as his orgasm took control of him and Jack had to hold him down as he pulled off his cock to watch him come.

“That’s it, baby, come for me.”

“Oh god,” Daniel said, moaning the words, even muffled and unintelligible.  Before he came down, Jack settled between his legs again and ran hands up and down his thighs.

“First, you need to turn over.  It’s easier that way to start.”  To reassure, he laid over him, lifted his mask, pulled down the gag, and kissed him.  Daniel eagerly kissed him back and it went on deliciously for awhile before Jack replaced the gag and gently guided him to turn onto his stomach.

Daniel propped himself up on his forearms and looked over his shoulder to watch Jack lube up his cock.  He used a lot, then slathered more of it over his ass and inserted the tips of his fingers.  He moaned at the sight of his cock and Jack massaged his ass cheeks.

“I know, I look big.  And I told you.  It’ll burn.  But after a while, the burn turns into an incredible heat that demands a lot of friction.  When you’ve gotten used to me, I’ll turn you over.  Then you’ll bring your knees to your chest and I’ll go back in.  The biggest advantage to this position is that my cock will graze your gland.  And it’ll be good.  You’ll want it hard and fast by then.”

Daniel looked away and dropped his forehead to the mattress as Jack positioned himself.

“Ready?”

He nodded slightly, and his fingers clutched at the throw pillow underneath them.  Jack pushed a bit, then stopped and moved back.  He did this again, pushing in further.  Daniel groaned loudly.

“Breathe, baby.”

He was still trying to get over the new lovemaking nickname when Jack pushed in harder.  He groaned even louder and when Jack pushed in deeper, he began to grunt and gasp around gag.  Jack massaged his back and pushed deeper still, then pulled back and stroked a few times.  Daniel once again grunted and gasped, and he did it loudly.

In truth, the sounds were aggravation because he wanted him so badly to just fuck him already.  It was driving him nuts that Jack was going so slow.  But it was part of the show, and he really didn’t mind the teasing, the pace.  It would build up until Jack pulled orgasm after orgasm out of him.

His thoughts were wiped from him when Jack plunged deep and began to thrust in earnest.  He groaned loudly, on each thrust, and made it sound like he was panicking.  He tried to crawl away from him, but Jack held his hips and then laid his entire weight over him, spooning perfectly while he continued to fuck him.

“Shh,” Jack said.  “It’ll be good, I promised, didn’t I?”

Daniel nodded.

“So give it a chance.  Now, spread your legs for me.”

Daniel did so.

“Now push up with your hands and knees.”

Jack pushed off so he could do that and withdrew from his body.  When Daniel was on all fours, Jack re-lubed himself and his hole and slid slowly back inside.  Daniel trembled and groaned, keeping his head up to give the watchers a good show.  He no longer cared who was watching at that point.  Jack felt too goddamn good.  He moaned breathily as Jack slid in and out in an even, moderate rhythm.  It went on for a couple of minutes before he thrust deep and sped up a bit.

Fed up with the gag, Daniel pulled it off and gasped, “Oh fuck.”

“Like that, huh?” Jack asked.

“Yes, yes.  Please.”

“How’s the burn?”

“Harsh.  Keep moving, please.”

“Not a problem,” Jack said, and grabbed his hips and increased his thrusts.

“Oh god!”

“That’s it, baby.  Take it all.”

“Oh god,” Daniel said, and added a lot of whine in his voice.  He damn near said Jack’s name and bit his lips together to keep from doing it.  That was the only good reason for the gag going back on, but he needed to breathe better, so that baby was staying off.

Suddenly Jack pulled out and turned him over.  When his knees went to his chest, his hands stayed over his head, and Jack plowed into him, bringing him over the edge.  He yelled and cried out and continued doing so as Jack screwed him into the mattress.

By the time he’d had his third orgasm, he was sore.  He was happy, but sore.  “Please, come.  I can’t take it.”

Jack pushed up his ankles and held onto them for leverage as he let his hips fly.  Daniel began crying out, and Jack answered him.  “Yeah, you love it, don’t you, baby!  You love being fucked!  Tell me how bad you want it!”  Their mutual urgings went back and forth for two more minutes until they both came at the same time.  When Jack glanced up to see the camera had turned off, he pulled off his mask, did the same to Daniel, then kissed him for a long, long time.

Finally, when the afterglow eased, they slowly got dressed.  “You okay?” Jack asked.

“Sore, but okay.  You really outdid yourself.”

“I hope that’s a compliment,” Jack said.

Daniel lay back on the bed and reached out for Jack’s hand.  He gave it and Daniel squeezed.  “Of course it was.  And if we were to get serious, I’d pledge right now to never fuck anyone else.”

Jack stared at him, then squeezed his hand and pulled away.  “That’s some statement.”

Daniel sensed a bit of wariness.  He knew he’d gone a bit too far there, but he just couldn’t help but be honest with the man.  “I meant it.  But don’t worry.  I don’t expect you to go monogamous just because I said it.  I figured it was time to say it, that’s all.”

“Well …” Jack began.  He didn’t look directly at him, but he turned his head a bit in his direction.  “Right backatcha I guess.”

You guess? Daniel thought.  “Don’t hurt yourself or anything,” he teased, and Jack backhanded his thigh.

“Come on.  I’m hungry.”

“You always are.”

“Hey, maybe there’s pie.”

“God, Jack.  Not mess hall food.  I have the real stuff at home.”

“Yeah?”

“Remember?  I had to put some stuff away?”

“Oh, right.”  He leaned over and kissed him.  “Let’s go eat.”

“Bake first, then eat.”

“Whatever.”

 

* * *

 

#  In the Dark

 

At his desk, Daniel narrowed his eyes as he looked at photos brought back by SG-10.  Not for the first time, he wished that every team was issued a high-power camera lens or someone who had the wherewithal to get up close and take pictures.  Standing five feet away wasn’t going to cut it.

With a sigh, he set down the magnifying glass, took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes.  Beside him, his cell rang, making him jump slightly.  Annoyed that he had, he looked at the number.  Jack.

“Hey,” he said, answering.

“You know that supply room about twenty feet from your office?”

“Yeah.”

“Go there.  Right now.  Don’t bring your glasses.”  He hung up.

Daniel looked at his phone, frowning.  “What are you up to now?” he asked out loud.  He got up and put it in his pocket, then left his office and went to see for himself.  He entered a lightless room and his frown deepened.

“Jack, why’re you in the dark?” he asked, looking around for the light switch.

“Close the door, turn the lock.  Don’t turn on the lights.”

Jack’s voice was maybe five feet to his immediate left.  “Okay.”  Once he’d done that, Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him toward him, then gathered him into his arms and smothered the questions on his lips with a deep, hungry kiss that Daniel eagerly matched.  His lips were nearly numb by the time Jack released him.

“What’s up?” he asked softly, amused, and aroused.

“I need to suck you,” Jack said, the words barely audible.  And with that, he was on his knees and opening Daniel’s trousers.

Startled, Daniel didn’t stop him.  His hands were left holding nothing but air and he lowered them to run his fingers through Jack’s hair.  A tender gesture.

“What’s gotten into you?” he asked, and the question intensified inside his mind as Jack pulled his trousers and briefs down around his ankles and his mouth was immediately busy, licking around his balls, then the base of his flaccid cock.  Without further foreplay, he clutched Daniel’s ass in digging fingers and sucked him into his mouth, going to the root where he buried his face against his skin.  He even inhaled and Daniel’s brows went up even as he gasped.

His mouth hung open in shock and was glad to find the wall right behind him as he lost his balance.  Jack pulled and pushed with his hands and Daniel followed his direction, gently thrusting.  He was half hard in under a minute, then fully hard in two.  Then Jack put every skill he had into sending Daniel’s pleasure centers into orbit.

He spat on his fingers and forced Daniel to open so he could thrust _two_ of them into his ass in an abrupt sensation of feeling.  The invasion quickly found his gland and he slapped his hands against the wall and just gave in and went with it.  He gasped and moaned as quietly as he could as Jack pleasured him so quickly that he was climaxing faster than he had in a while.  More spit was mixed with the semen Jack didn’t swallow and smeared over his anus and into his rectum.  All the while, Daniel heard the clink of metal as his trousers opened, then Jack stood up and turned him around.

Daniel inhaled sharply as Jack firmly thrust inside him, all the way, and immediately began to fuck him.  He was completely silent when his arms went around him and he held Daniel firmly while he said ‘hello’ with a few extremely slow strokes.  After that, Jack simply thrust slowly for three or four minutes.  Daniel was hard again and he wrapped his fingers around his cock and jerked himself off in time with Jack’s rhythm.  He was forced to match it when Jack sped up, then had to brace against the wall when Jack’s thrusts became forceful.  He pushed Jack back, then leaned forward, bending over a bit, and stroked his cock rapidly as Jack fucked him the same way.

Then the silence was broken with the sudden hot declarations of whispered words.

“You feel so goddamn good,” Jack whispered.  “So fucking good.  I love fucking you.  I love sucking you.  I think about it day and night and it’s driving me crazy not having you all the time.”

Daniel’s mouth dropped open in another sense of shock.  Jack had never spoken to him like that before.  He’d never admitted how much he liked being with him.  The fuck in the VIP room had emphasized it, and that had happened two days ago.  Apparently, Jack had wanted him again soon after.

“Me, too,” Daniel panted.

“Tell me how much you love me fucking you like this.”

“I love it.”

“How hard I go.”

“I love how hard you fuck me.”

“Want me to do it all the time?”

“Yes, Jack.  I want you to fuck me hard all the time.”

Then Jack pulled out and left him in shock at the loss.

“What—”

“On your hands and knees.”

Daniel dropped immediately.  “Jack, what’s—ugh!”

Jack re-entered him with a hard push and began to pound him.  It was amazing and rough and Daniel loved the way his balls were swinging and vibrating on every inward hit.  And then Jack leaned over and grabbed his shoulders.  Like other occasions, he used him as leverage as his hips flew in a rapid, blinding pace.

“Oh god,” he whispered.

“You love it,” Jack said, and his voice was strangled, high.

“I love it.”

“Beg.”

“Make me come, please!”

Jack shoved his face and shoulders against cold cement floor and slammed into him.  Daniel’s eyes were wide with surprise and pleasure and drool came out of his open mouth and smeared on the floor under his cheek.  He had already stopped jerking off and right now, all he wanted was for Jack to fuck him like this for a good long time.  He did, but not as long as Daniel would have liked.  He came again, and Jack followed with a few quiet grunts.

He rested over him for about half a minute, then he suddenly pulled out and a towel was suddenly wiped over Daniel’s ass.

“Expel,” he said, and Daniel bore down slightly to let the semen spill out and onto the towel.  He winced at the rough and perfunctory manner Jack took with him.  It was weird, this action.  Clean-up was something he only did for himself afterward.

“Jack,” he began, but Jack took him into his arms again and just like before, kissed him deeply, and just as passionately.  It felt good, but Daniel’s intuition said it was more than that: odd and alarming and somehow desperate.

When he broke apart, he framed Daniel’s face in both hands and said, “This is gonna stop now, Daniel, and I can’t explain.  I’m sorry.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“I can’t explain,” Jack said, kissing him several times before moving away.  There was an explosion of light as the door opened and Jack went through it.  The door shut behind him and Daniel was left there alone in the dark.

“What the fuck just happened?” he asked the empty room.

 

 

Continued in Voyeur 8


End file.
